DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Abstract): Agents which reduce pro-inflammatory mediator production may be useful for the treatment of various forms of ocular inflammation. The current application proposes to perform in vivo experiments studying the effects of an adenosine receptor subtype 3 (A3) agonist in preventing and/or suppressing inflammation in an animal model of experimental endotoxin-induced uveitis (EIU). It is proposed that the A3 agonist will achieve these anti-inflammatory effects via suppression of the production of pre-inflammatory cytokines and chemokines, inhibition of expression of inducible nitric oxide synthase and enhancement of production of IL-10, an anti-inflammatory cytokine. A further aim of the proposed studies is determination of the dosage, timing and route of administration--in particular, topical administration--of the A3 agonist in the treatment of EIU. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The present study will determ the potential ability of A3 agonists in the therapy of inflammatory eye disease.